


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Prayer, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare, and prays to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_Screams echoed in his ears, horrid wrenching cries of people in pain and fear as the flesh was ripped from his bones and then sown back together, as he was torn and mended only to be shredded in new, more gruesome and excruciating ways, and his lips opened in a scream-_

"No!" The word, half choked, was yanked in a hoarse voice from his mouth as he sat bolt upright. A cold sweat beaded his forehead as he panted, trying to blink the images out of his mind; but that only made it worse because every time he closed his eyes, he could see them, hear the screaming, the cries for help. He buried his head in his hands with a sob. He shook, in the darkness of the bunker, the sounds of crickets mingling with the noises in his head.  
Finally he managed to get it together enough to swing his legs over the side of the bed, kneel down, and put his hands together.

"Hey, Cas," he prayed, voice shaky. "I'm sorry to bug you. I know you've probably got more important, angel-type things to worry about, but I just- the night terrors are back, and they're getting worse, Cas, and I'm terrified and I don't know what to do." His voice cracked on the last word, and he took a deep breath. "Sorry again. I just needed someone to listen for a second. Thanks." He lifted his head and stood to slide back into bed when he heard a voice behind him.

"Dean?" The low, rough, achingly familiar voice was utterly welcome.

"Cas." His sob-wrecked throat wrapped around the word, sighing with relief. "I didn't think you'd have time."

"I always have time for you, Dean," the angel said seriously. He came and sat beside the hunter on the bed. "Are you alright?"

"Better, I guess. I just hate them, you know?"

Cas nodded. "I understand. They are difficult to experience."

"That's putting it mildly." Dean gave a weak chuckle, his face still contorted slightly at the memory. "They show up in the middle of the night, with the screams and the pain, and I can't do anything, I can't stop them, and they're there every time I close my eyes, and-" his voice stopped, and suddenly he put his head against Castiel's shoulder. "God, Cas, I'm so scared. I'm always so scared they'll come back." Dean bit his lip, hard, trying to keep himself from crying again. Cas rested a hand on his lower back, not rubbing or moving it in circles, just holding it there, an anchor in a sea of confusion and fear. Dean turned his head and leaned into Cas. Though he didn't show much on his face, concern radiated off the angel  like heat, and Dean pressed closer to him. Cas's arm slipped around his waist, keeping him steady. Just his presence was a comfort.

Slowly the images and sounds began to fade from behind Dean's eyes when he closed them, and he sighed in relief. He leaned for a while, relying on Cas and his understanding silence to hold him up. The angel had a protective grasp on him, and didn't seem inclined to let go very soon. Dean didn't mind. He was glad Cas was here; no one else would have done this for him, just sat with him as he worked through his night terror. Not even Sam was this patient.

"Thanks," he said softly, finally sitting up and looking at the shaded blue eyes. Cas gifted him with a rare smile.

"You are welcome, Dean." The angel seemed to hesitate a moment, and then he rubbed a hand over the hunter's back. Dean smiled at the reassuring touch, when Cas brushed his fingers against Dean's thigh.

"Cas..." Dean looked at Castiel's hand then back up at the angel's face, expression becoming unsure. Cas pulled his hand back and shifted away, face turning apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Dean. That was-"

Dean cut him off.  "That was fine, Cas," he finished softly. Cas tilted his head and looked at him curiously.

"Dean?" he asked cautiously. Dean sighed and took a breath, running his hands through his hair.

"It's fine, Cas. It's all fine." Castiel didn't move, so Dean did. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas'. A muffled "mmph" of surprise came from the angel, but he did not hesitate to wrap his arms around Dean once again, catching up with the hunter's lips.  
Dean put his own arms around the angel, pulling him closer. He hadn't realized how much he needed this. Not in a sexual sense, just that he had needed the closeness and warmth and, god forbid, love of another person. Cas' lips were soft against his own chapped ones, but they were steady, careful and grounding. Their mouths moved in soft unison, eyes closed. After a few moments Dean pulled back slowly, and Cas rested his forehead against the hunter's own, gazing at him through half lidded eyes.

"Thank you," Dean whispered softly. He did not put into words why he was thanking Cas, because he knew the angel could glean what he wasn't saying. He had always been able to, and now was no exception. Cas nodded.

"Thank you, too, Dean." Dean moved and rested his head on Cas' shoulder for a moment, before moving back again as Cas spoke.

"You should try and sleep again. You need your rest." Dean nodded, and regretfully moved out of Cas' arms to slide under the covers.

"Cas?" he said softly, the word a question. The angel looked at him, eyes warm and caring.

"Stay with me?" Cas nodded. His clothes shifted for a moment, then became a grey T-shirt and sweatpants. It was the first time Dean had seen him without the giant coat and the suit. The angel came and stood by the side of the bed. Dean moved the blankets back, and Cas got in next to him. The angel lay his head on the pillow, and Dean put an arm over him.

"Go to sleep, Dean," Castiel murmured, and with Cas watching over him, the last of the nightmare slipped away, and Dean closed his eyes.


End file.
